marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Johnson
|gender = Male |affiliation = Beaumaire High School Wild Red Hawks |DOB = August 1, 1990Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/ResponseCloak & Dagger: 2.03: Shadow Selves |DOD = February 25, 2009Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony CollapseCloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (6 episodes) |actor = Marqus Clae Carsyn Taylor (young) |status = Deceased|age = 18}} William "Billy" Johnson was the son of Otis and Adina Johnson and the older brother of Tyrone Johnson. He was shot by James Connors while running away from the NOPD, and his death deeply affected Tyrone for the years to come. Biography Older Brother Billy Johnson was the oldest son of Otis and Adina Johnson. He genuinely cared about his younger brother Tyrone, and believed that Tyrone would grow stronger and better that Billy himself ever was. One time, when Tyrone was about six, Billy and his younger brother played with Otis' old voice recorder, with Billy trying to sing a rap song of his own making.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Fatal Run On a rainy night, Billy met with his friends Duane Porter and Rockwell, who wanted to steal back a head unit that they considered to be their own. However, Billy refused to join them in this endeavor as he feared his father Otis' reaction should he get caught by the NOPD. He also told his younger brother Tyrone, who was listening to their conversation, to go home. However, while walking in the streets, Billy realized that not only Tyrone was still around, but that he had stolen the car stereo Porter and Rockwell were targeting. Billy chastised his brother for this, mockingly asking whether Tyrone felt like a grown man and claiming that they would return the head unit. However, while they were on their way, they caught the attention of a police car in which Officer James Connors was. Fearing to be arrested with the stolen car stereo, Billy told Tyrone to run away with him. ]] Billy and Tyrone fled and reached the docks. However, they were unable to escape from Connors and his colleague Bradford. Telling Tyrone to hide, Billy was confronted by Connors and raised his hands to show that he wanted no harm. However, Billy was eventually shot twice by Connors who was caught by surprise by the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform which occurred at the same time. Billy's body fell into the water, and despite Tyrone diving trying to save Billy, the body sank deeper.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Legacy Billy's death deeply affected the rest of his family, and despite Tyrone Johnson witnessing the murder, his parents Otis and Adina did not know the true circumstances of their oldest son's death for years, due to being told that the officer described by Tyrone was nowhere to be found. It was only in 2017 that Otis and Adina learned the full truth about Billy's death.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker During all those years, Otis and Adina were unable to commemorate their son on the anniversary of his death. Tyrone learned to grow up without his big brother to guide him, although he deeply missed his presence. He did his best to follow Billy's tracks, playing basketball in the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School's team just like Billy enjoyed this sport. Tyrone never forgot that his brother had been murdered by a NOPD officer and was determined to take down James Connors and make him pay for his crimes, which he eventually did by manipulating Connors' fear of his own wrongdoings, pretending to the now Detective that he was the ghost of Billy and managing to have Connors briefly arrested. Tyrone also reclaimed the cloak Billy had been crafting as a Wild Red Hawk to finish his work. Although she never met him, Tandy Bowen saw Billy in one of her visions.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Actually, for years, Bowen possessed one of Billy's belongings: his hoodie, which was worn by Tyrone on the night Billy died and was taken by Bowen as she woke up next to Tyrone after the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform. Tyrone and Bowen also listened to the music recordings Billy and Tyrone had made on Otis' voice recorder, and Bowen expressed her appreciation of Billy's skill. Relationships Family *Tyrone † - Maternal Great-Grandfather *Otis Johnson - Father *Adina Johnson - Mother *Tyrone Johnson - Brother Allies *Duane Porter † - Friend *Rockwell - Friend *Wild Red Hawks **Roland Duplantier Enemies *New Orleans Police Department **James Connors † - Killer **Bradford † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Tyrone Johnson had a younger brother named Otis Johnson, who in his absence became involved with drugs and eventually ran away from home. **In the comics, Billy was Tyrone's best friend, who gets shot by cops in an alley and thus being the indirect cause to Tyrone becoming a runaway. Gallery Billy-Tyrone-CD101.png CD103-789569.png DgQXPRpVMAADnC2.jpg References External Links * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Wild Red Hawks Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by James Connors Category:Beaumaire High School Students